clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Director Spenny
You may think that Director Spenny another one of the Director Puffles. Actually, he's not. The reason for this is that he doesn't even exist. Director Spenny is Director Penny's imaginary boyfriend, made up by her to get Kenny jealous. Despite being a failure, as well as nonexistent, Spenny has a major impact on Kenny, driving him nuts since Penny is always rubbing Spenny in his face. Also, some people think/pretend Spenny is real, like his sister, Chenny, Illustrator Keith, Director Benny (again, simply to annoy Director Kenny), and even Lord Carrion. History Penny wanted Kenny to date her again very badly. Kenny finds her extremely annoying and avoids her whenever he can. To get his attention, she decided to make up a boyfriend for himself to get him jealous. She managed to catch up with him one day. Penny: Hey Kenny! Kenny: I'm not going to be you're boyfriend! Penny: I'm not asking for that. I don't need you as my boyfriend. Kenny: Really? Penny: Yes, I have my own boyfriend now. Kenny: Really? Well, that's hard to believe. Penny: Well, it's true, and his name is…. 'Director Spenny'' Kenny: …Director Spenny? Penny: Yep. Full name is Spencer Marvels. He's smart, and awesome, and hot and stuff! Kenny: Yeah… right. Penny: I am right''! You know Kenny, if you just came back to me earlier, you could be my boyfriend right now. But you missed all the chances and now Spenny is my boyfriend! Kenny: I missed those chances on purpose. And I'm glad you have a boyfriend, that'll keep you away from me. Penny: No, you're not glad, because I have a boyfriend that isn't you and you love me and are going to be jealous that someone else is making me happy! Kenny: Well, I don't like it when you're happy, but if that happens when you're with your boyfriend…. I'll tolerate it since you won't be with me anymore. Penny: No you won't! You'll be sad and lonely while I'll be happy and full of joy! And you'll come crawling back to me! Kenny: Whatever… phreak And so that was that. However, Penny realized that Spenny had no effect of Kenny. She caught up with him again a few weeks later. Penny: Hi Kenny! Denny: Hi future brother-in-law! Kenny: What the- Penny: Now, Denny, remember, Kenny is not your future brother-in-law anymore. Spenny is. Kenny: Again with the Spenny? Penny: Okay, Kenny, I know you think that Spenny doesn't exist, but I have a witness to tell you the truth. Denny: Hiya! Kenny: … Denny: Spenny is real! He's really awesome! I like him a lot especially when he's around my sister. They do grand stuff together! Kenny: grand stuff…? Denny: Yeah, I sometime imagine it's you instead of Spenny. It's real easy. Kenny: Wait- what is "Grand Stuff"? Denny: Um… stuff that is… grand? Kenny: Just the answer I needed *looks at Penny* You really expect me to believe what this child is saying? Penny: Of course! Denny never tells lies. You know him. I brought him alone in many dates we had together *romantic sigh* Kenny: don't remind me… Penny: Well, if you think my sweet little brother is a liar, here's a love letter he wrote to me *gives letter to Kenny* Kenny: *reads letter* That was touching. Makes me sick… You know, Penny, you talk a lot about this "Spenny" guy. Why don't you show him to me? (evil smile) Penny: Wait, what? You want to see him? Kenny: Sure, I want to meet the guy. Just being curious about the guy who's dating my ex. And you said he was awesome, can't I meet him. Penny: Oh… Um, I don't want any fight to happen between you to. Kenny: As much as I like fights, I don't perform them. Too uncivilized for a high-class puffle such as myself. Just show me, no harm will be done. Penny: Well, there's something I need to tell you about Spencer before you meet him… Kenny: And what is that? He doesn't exist! Penny: He's invisible. Kenny: Invisible. I knew it. Penny: Oh, but he's just as real! I'll show him to you! Kenny: Please, don't. I know the truth already. Denny: That is true. It's also why I can imagine him as you easier! Kenny: Forget about it, I'm not listening. Penny: Oh, but you seemed so eager to meet him! I'll show you as son as I can! Kenny: And I hope that's never. Well, Kenny knew what was coming towards him. Penny and Denny came up to him to show him the invisible, awesome, director puffle, Spenny. (Penny and Denny walk in) Penny: Well you doubted us, but here he is! You know, Spenny. Kenny: I don't see Spenny. All I see are two stupid puffles using telekinesis to hold a hat above their head to the side. Penny: Silly Kenny! Spenny is wearing the hat. Denny: Yeah, anyone can see that he's there! *snickers* Kenny: What's so funny? Denny: Huh? Kenny: I heard you snicker. Denny: Oh… that… I remembered a funny joke I heard! Kenny: And what's that? Denny: So… a penguin is walking down a street, and he looks up in the sky and a bird poops into his face, so he can't see where he's walking, and steps into a pile of puffle poop! *snickers* Penny: *snickers* Kenny: That's not a joke! That's just disgusting! Penny: Well, Spenny thinks it's funny, right Spenny? Kenny: He's not responding. Penny: Well, Spenny doesn't like talking much. Kenny: Then how do I know he's there. Come on, Spenny, don't be shy! Penny: If he wasn't real why are you talking to him? Kenny: What…? I'M NOT TALKING TO HIM! I'm just playing along! Penny: Are you sure? Kenny: I don't believe he exists! He doesn't even talk! Penny: Just because he doesn't talk doesn't mean he doesn't exist. Kenny: Well, it means that to me. If you don't get him to talk, he doesn't exist. Penny: Alright. Spenny, do you want to say hi? *throws vice badly* Um, okay, hi Kenneth! Kenny: Um, yeah. Leave. Penny: He talked! You heard him! Kenny: Okay, if I say I believe he's real, will you try to stop showing him to me? Penny: Okay! Kenny: Alright. I think he's real, and is a great boyfriend to you. Happy? Penny: Yep. *throws voice again* And I'm happy that you finally know I exist. Pity, you could've been Penny's boyfriend. We all can't be winners *stops* Spenny, be nice! Denny: Bye not-future-brother-in-law! Kenny: Well, that gets rid of that! Unfortunately for Director Kenny, Penny had told others about Spenny, and they talk to Kenny about him. Alter-Egos According to Penny, Spenny has "alter egos" similar to Explorer's modes. Because he is imaginary, these are a bit more wacky than those modes. Director Enny- Director Enny is a "Yisharn" who directs with Flywish and is the brother of Gruff. Flywish and Gruff kow this isn't true, but what can they do to Penny? Director Henny- Director Henny is the "adopted sister" of Mabel with a split personality and likes cookies. Henny is to Mabel as Spenny is to Kenny. Quotes Since Spenny isn't real, he doesn't have quotes. However, many people have talked about him. Kenny: Hey sister Chenny: Hi Kenny! Kenny: What are you up to? Something evil? Chenny: Naw, that was five minutes ago. I'm giving a gift to some of my friends. Kenny: Like who? Chenny: Well, Zenny, Wendy, Hissy Fyt, Penny, and her boyfriend Spencer! Kenny: Wait- Spenny!? Chenny: Yeah, people call him that. Kenny: The invisible puffle? Chenny: The one and only! Kenny: Have you ever met him? Chenny: No, but I heard he's a pretty cool guy Kenny: Um, you know, Spenny doesn't exist. Chenny: Well, how do you know? Kenny: I met the guy- well I didn't meet him, since he isn't real, but you know what I mean Chenny: Not really… Kenny: Look, Spenny is Penny's imaginary boyfriend. She made him up to make me jealous, and that didn't work, but was too stupid to get a real boyfriend! Chenny: I guess someone really is jealous! Kenny: What… NO I'M NOT! Chenny: It's alright, I'm your sister. I won't tell. Kenny: I AM NOT JEALOUS OF SPENNY, SPENNY DOESN'T EXIST!!! And if he did, I wouldn't be jealous! GAH! Chenny: Are you alright? Kenny: Am I alright? I'm perfectly alright! You're the one who's not alright, believing in FICTIONAL CHARACTERS before seeing them! Chenny: Okay, I got to go now… Good day! ---- Penny: Okay, two tickets for the movie please! Ticket Seller: But there's only one of you. Penny: I see you didn't notice my boyfriend Spenny. He's right next to me! Ticket Seller: That's just a hat... Penny: He's invisible. Ticket Seller: Okay... More money for me I guess. Trivia *Spenny has directed award-winning movies according to Penny *He drives Kenny insane even though he doesn't exist. *Zenny sais he can "see" Spenny, just to drive Kenny insane. Puffles know their self defense. *Director Benny has considered approving Spenny's existence just to annoy Kenny. However, Mayor McFlapp has pointed out that it would still work better if Kenny knew that Penny knew she was making it all up but constantly pretending it was true just to annoy him (Kenny). *Penny no longer needs Spenny.She already got a new boyfriend named Director Blenny Category:Puffles Category:characters Category:items